Starstruck
by NoctisStella20
Summary: Axel Lark, infamous author of the best-selling fantasy book, "The Kingdom Quest", is having a limited book signing at Twilight Town bookstore. This is a chance that Roxas wouldn't want to miss for a million years! That is, of course, if he can regained back his dignity for one awkward slip up... AKUROKU MONTH


**STARSTRUCK**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any existing brand titles in this fanfic. Happy reading!

It was only ten AM in the morning when the line outside Twilight Town's bookstore was crammed with a line of hopeful, nervous fans of the fantastic world's best-selling book of _The Kingdom Quest_. A month ago, the sequel of the book had finally been published by Square Press and its fandom goes wild on its release night. One man had been reportedly arrested for trying to steal a copy before its release through his complicated and ridiculous Mission Impossible-esque heist. The incident (and the man) had been a subject of ridicule in social media for a while now and it's never going to stop.

Patiently waiting along the line, Roxas bit his lip while cradling on his copy of the sequel. Today was the limited book signing of " _Wings of Fire_ " exclusively at Twilight Town and almost every fan in this town had the same idea as him.

"Well, this is it!" Ventus chirped, "The day Roxas is finally going to meet that elusive, beyond-his-reach favorite author! Am I right?"

"Ventus, I'm just going to get his autograph, not to spend a day with him…"

"Question!" Roxas, Ventus and Xion glanced at their chaperone, "Why am I here again?" Vanitas despondently replied.

"Because the sequel of the " _The Kingdom Quest_ ", " _Wings of Fire_ " is out and there's going to be a book signing by Axel Lark today!" Roxas pressed on with the issue.

"Also, mom told you to chaperone us." Xion said as-the-matter-of-fact-ly.

"We need you to scare away some people on the line," Ventus jokingly added.

Vanitas looked at them incredulously, " _What_? I'm not waiting in line for some stupid book! All books are dumb! Look at what _True Vampire Blood: The Diary Journal Chronicles: Sequel Moon Descending_ did to those crazy girls!"

"What about " _The Old Man and the Sea_ " that we studied?" Ventus inquired.

"Bah! Who wants to read a book about an old man catching a Marlin? If I'm the author, I'll give him the most sadistic and controversial death with a shark and turn it into a movie and make those vampire fanbrats watch in agony."

"I'm starting to understand why you fail Mr. Eraqus's English Literature class…" Ventus deadpanned.

"How long do we have to wait again?"

"With this line? I'd say thirty minutes." Xion calculated, staring over her watch.

"Oh, Goooooodddd…" Vanitas moaned, he dramatically holding his head up with his hands, "Why can't Sora endure this torture instead of me?"

"Because Kairi set Sora with Riku up for the movies and she had to go with Namine to the Twilight Town Game Girl mini convention." Xion casually explained.

"Something about how women should be portrayed more positively than to objectify them as a brainless companion or damsel in distress… whichever came first." Ventus pondered.

"Guys, can we move on? I think the line is moving!" Roxas replied in giddy.

Vanitas grunted in dissatisfaction at Roxas's star struck expression, "Look at him, he's at it again."

"If I recall, you went absolutely nuts when _The Nocturnes_ is having a concert here," Ventus quipped.

"I was following them!" Vanitas yelled defensively, "Don't think I'm like one of those psychopathic fangirl, loser!"

"So, you don't want to admit it that you're asking for a fight?" Ventus glowered his eyes towards Vanitas's yellowish ones.

"Beats me, my fingers are aching for a strangling, Ven-turd," Ventus didn't bat an eye when Vanitas intimidated by raising his fingers towards his neck.

Thinking quickly, Xion moved between her cousin and her brother to separate them both before anything can happen. "Knock it off, you two! We can't have you both banned us from the line like the last time!"

Roxas's shoulder tensed in fear, "Banned from the line? Oh, please don't do this to me! I didn't even have enough time to prepare anything to talk with Axel!"

"Relax, Roxas! It's not like you're a meeting a president." Xion

How can just calm down? The guy's a genius! He was an infamous author that had inspired perhaps millions of readers all around the world. This very book that he was holding was the sequel to the critically acclaimed book that robbed the very hearts of even the toughest book critics.

Its first book, _The Kingdom Quest_ was an epic fantasy story of a fallen marquis, Reginald, on an epic quest to restore his family's honor by fighting for the Scepter of Light, a powerful weapon. For a very long time, Roxas had admired Marquis Reginald because he braved himself against the horrors of the world yet he never loses the hope to believe that everything would be all right in the end.

After he had brought the book out of curiosity from a book retailer one day, Roxas was instantly hooked. He had fallen in love with the story the moment he had opened its page. As with many other fans, he questioned almost everything inside the book, like why Reginald's family was torn and murdered in the first place, or the dark secrets behind the Scepter of Light and why the ambitious Duchess Rowena seem to be hiding some sort of a conspiracy from Reginald. One time when he was drunk, he had come up with a crazy theory that the dark wizard's weaknesses is simply from eating mushrooms.

"Because… mushrooms! _Drugs_! Gettit?" He was promptly escorted out by the combined efforts of Roxas, Sora and Vanitas.

What makes it important is that the book had helped him to go through the most difficult of his times in his life, whenever the bullies mocked him, or getting thrown with hollers from his sleazy part time boss or his parents don't seem to understand his desire to become an author and compared him with Sora's athletic achievements. Ms. Maleficent once sniffed in disgust at his career choice during the career survey day and publicly humiliated him in class through a deep insult that he would most likely end up in a deadbeat job. He would never forget their laughter that stings his heart, but a quick read to Reginald's chronicles when he stood up to a cruel mistress had him smiling again. By reading, he would forget everything. His deepest wounds would heal. It's like a miracle.

Most of the times, the book would accompany him everywhere. Through the deep, dark blanket torched by his flashlight at night, to the dreary, rainy day while he was waiting for his check up at the dentist's office… the book always stays with him. Bringing Roxas to the wonderful world where battles are fought and injustice crumbles under the triumph of Reginald's efforts.

And how could Roxas NOT respect this guy? He used to be a struggling writer. He has an earnest dream to share his work around the world yet every publishing house just slammed their door down on his face. One publisher, Pete, was reported to laugh at his face before he throws Axel out in the rain after yelling at him to quit writing and get a real job. Boy, did he prove them all wrong. A trip to a kind publisher named Ansem had the book skyrocketed, merchandise sold and a movie adaptation by Disney on its way. Until now, the book was ranked #1 at New York Times Best Seller and the number of its copies sold just keep racking up. Roxas could do nothing but smirked as he thought how much millions Axel is getting from his royalties, sipping margaritas and lounging at the most expensive penthouse while the publishers who scorned him can only weep desperately at their foolish decision once again, including Pete.

Roxas had waited all of his life to meet Axel Lark, it was a privilege and for more than twenty people more, he would finally had his dream come true. Axel had always been his inspiration, his personal celebrity and he had dream all over and over again how the meeting would go. He would respond casually towards Axel's witty remarks, gaining an instant friendship from him and perhaps showing him his fanfictions – yes, he writes fanfictions. He hates to brag about it, but it had gotten him some followers, and he was only starting this year. But the circumstances with his grades had forced him to postpone it until he had gotten a summer vacation to continue it.

Soon, his daydream evolved into the part where he and Axel frequently met at coffee shops, talking laughing about each other, and maybe Axel inviting him into his condo. Afterwards, he imagined himself on the bed, with Axel on top of him, both panting and breathing, Axel whispering sweet nothings into his ears…

"Roxas? ROXAS!"

Xion's call reached into his daydream and Roxas's thoughts dissipated into a burst of cloud. Regaining his senses, Roxas hazily responded to Xion.

Before long, he had realized that the distance between him and Axel Lark is just five people more.

"Alright, it seems you got it all covered. So we're just gonna leave you here."

Roxas whipped "What-? Guys! I need you! What if I fumbled?!"

"Just do what I always do! Play it cool!" Vanitas lazily placed his hand on a stack of books for support.

Ventus stared at the title where Vanitas's hands were in sheer horror, "Um, Vanitas? Your hand is in a copy of _Hundred Shades of Crimson_."

Vanitas yelped and shook his hand away from the accursed book as if he had touched a rotten fruit, "And I'm really worried about you, dork! You're standing next to its sequel!"

"Aaaah! It's spawning!" Ventus quickly backed away from the dreaded stack of its sequels too. Vanitas looked like he wasn't about to breathe anymore.

"I can't do this – hey, kiddies? I'm gonna blow this place out. Meet me at the magazine section; I want to wipe my hands on some quality reading!"

"I thought you said that all books are dumb." Xion's brows furrowed flatly.

"I can still tolerate magazines. Let's go, loser." He motioned Ventus to follow him; the latter gave thumbs up to Roxas.

Doubting them, Roxas is about to hyperventilate himself. His knees are starting to knock in a rhythmic unison, "Oh, man… I can't do this!"

"Come on, Roxas! You can do it!" Xion smiled encouragingly, "Just ask him to sign a copy, say something nice and get out of here!"

Taking a small pause, Roxas stared pleadingly at his cousin, "Xion, what if he finds me weird?"

Xion shook his head, "No, he won't! You're a precious cinnamon roll bun; he is not going to turn you away!" Their eyes went back to the line, only three more to go! "Go, get him, tiger!" With a playful nudge, Xion took a sprint towards the magazine section where Vanitas and Ventus is waiting, leaving Roxas alone on the line.

He watched as the latest person from the signing booth gave a squeal while holding her signed copy out of the door. Suddenly, his anxiety rises up again. How can he make sure of himself that he won't do anything that might humiliate him? The incident at The Nocturnes's last concert and signing booth flashed randomly. He remembered, he just have to act cool and mature about this. Yes, Axel may be a celebrity, but he is still a normal citizen like us. All that he had to do is to act normally, pull his head up and-

And then… Roxas's heartbeat stopped.

Axel Lark is two people away from him – THE Axel Lark!

And he was as beautiful as Roxas had imagined him to be. No wait, he was trillion times more beautiful than Roxas had imagined.

Long, red spiky hair upwards, those green-colored eyes that reminded him of emeralds and those sharp features… Roxas was finally beginning to understand why the Tumblr fangirls are freaking out about him.

A funny feeling formed on Roxas's stomach – the butterflies are acting again. Just like those times whenever he waits for the sign up line at every con, concerts or perhaps just bumping into a famous celebrity so far. He hoped that he won't mess up like one time with Demyx, the lead singer of _The Nocturnes_ on their signing booth.

But wait, what if Axel reacted the same way as Demyx does? Weirded out, terrified and perplexed by his over enthusiasm? There was one fan that harshly commented on Roxas's maturity and no matter how cruel it sounded, he's right. He's doesn't know how to respect people – he's just a crazy fan. Although he managed to talk both Sora and Vanitas out from beating the guy further ("that condescending jerk was asking for it!" Sora explained with a bruise on his eye), he still remembered the way they stared at him in a disgusted manner.

Had his manners changed now? Can he do his best to be accepted, both by Axel Lark and _The Kingdom Quest_ 's community?

Once again, Roxas resented himself for being unable to remember all the basic human manners whenever he meets one of his idols face to face. A streak of jealousy bubbled as the girl who was likely more confident than him is able to converse so smoothly with Axel… and he was enjoying it! If only he was in the shoes of that girl… perhaps he wouldn't be covered in sweat right now.

"Alright, next."

Roxas was interrupted out of his thoughts again; the staff lifted the velvet rope and guided him towards the table. Swallowing thickly, Roxas took baby steps towards his destination. Each step seemed like forever.

Before long, Roxas's sapphire eyes gazed into Axel's emerald ones. Why was he comparing their eyes to jewels right now is just weird. The thing is, he was in front of Axel Lark – the latter was wearing a hip dark blouse with vertical lines on it and a stolen glance also revealed that Axel wore a cream-colored ochre pants that hugged his hips. However, one physical features that e was attractively drawn to, beside his pierced ears, was Axel's teardrop tattoo on his face. It was tantalizing, senusalizing – oh, Roxas had never been so turned on before by a tattoo. He was screaming internally behind his shy façade. Is this how Sora and Kairi feel when they meet the singing trio sensation, _The Gullwings_?

All of a sudden, Roxas's hands feel clammy, tightening his grip on his book as he struggled to find words. With his brain screaming frantically for him to say something non-embarrassing, he started off with a simple greeting. Which, in this case, this is going to be really _hard_ to do.

"Umm… hi?" Roxas nervously grinned, "I-I-I'm Roxas. Roxas Cartney."

Alright, that's a good start, he thought.

Axel's grin was cheeky with a glint of mischievousness, just like Marquis Reginald, "Hey, Roxas! Nice to meet you! Is it your first time?"

Roxas gulped, "Y-Y-Yes! Yes it is!" He felt his hands clammy again, holding his book more closely than before. "Um… I-I-I'm a big fan of your book! Could you sign this for me?" He shyly shoved the book into Axel's table.

"No problem! It's Roxas Cartney, isn't it?" Axel spoke warmly.

"Yes!" Roxas's emotion felt like to hit himself upside his head for being so bold with this answer. Then he felt a tugging sensation on his book but he was too brain dead by Axel's presence to focus.

"Oh, wow," Axel interrupted curiously, "You must've really liked this book to be able to grip it so tight!" In all his internal hysteria, Roxas forgotten that he was still holding the copy on his hands.

Roxas yelped and quickly handed the book over to Axel to be signed. There's a weird feeling that he can hear snickers somewhere from the line. Taking a relieved sigh, Roxas's mind was struck by another horrible thought again: what if I'm hogging the line? What if those people are staring furiously with me for taking some sweet time with Axel? Oh no, I've gotta be fast! It sucks, but at least I'll get spend a few minutes with Axel and that's what matters!

Holding his breath, he watched carefully as Axel began to write his name and his precious, precious autograph into the first page and- heavens to Betsy, Axel's handwriting is so gorgeous that Roxas can drool. and those fingers... every night, he'd imagined how would those long, dainty yet masculine fingers would roam all across his- will you take a look at that? Axel had just put his pen down. It's over. The signing is over. He can relax now. How can this be any more perfect?

Unfortunately, his conversation had to be a dick and ruined it.

"…I…. I've been a fan of your book for two years…" Oh, God, Roxas, no, what did I tell you about basic human conversation? "…I like Reginald." Smooth. Why don't you tell him all about the wet dreams you had every night about Reginald or Axel while you're at it?

Axel stopped his handwriting in surprise, his eyebrow arching curiously, "Seriously?"

Deep inside, Roxas had a feeling that this is karma for stealing Ventus's ice cream last week. He's gonna get it now.

"Y-Y-Yeah! You reminded me of him! I've been dreaming of you for years beside me writing fanfictions about your book!"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

There hasn't been a time when Roxas wished that the hole would open up beneath his foot and sucked him into the abyss. Reality sucks, Roxas knows, so he's going to do this just once.

"Oh,andthatyou'reafantasticwriter,Iloveyourworksandyouareaninspirationtometobecomeanauthor- BYE!"

Roxas took that distraction as a chance to quickly pick up his book, turn his flustered face away from Axel's shocked one and run the hell as fast as he can. He doesn't care if he can't spend another extra time with Axel, he just wants to lie down and think what he had done.

He had failed once again to be a mature fan.

Upon reaching the magazine section, Roxas was out of things to say, so he can only gave his cousins and brother a pitiful stare.

"Roxas! Hey!" Ventus greeted concernedly, "How was the signing?"

A loud whimper is all that Roxas could emit.

A week later and Roxas still felt a deep regret for the very incident at the book signing. For the rest of the few days, he refused to talk to anyone, even his brother, about the incident. He left his computer untouched, out of fear that he would find a Tumblr article that reported his 'horrifying' conversation with Axel. Seriously, Roxas didn't want to deal with the rabid fans tearing him apart for his actions.

What's worse, he thought, is that people are probably putting it up on the internet to laugh about. He can see it now: a YouTube video of him stammering, making an embarrassing comment then run off like a Looney Tune cartoon at Axel Lark in the most epically fail whatsoever. People would mock, fans would gave him an outcry and eject him from their community and nobody is looking at him like a human anymore. Even Axel would have been disgusted at him.

Axel… the thought brims him with depression. Roxas wanted to forget that embarrassment even further and thought that maybe some alone time would work his emotions through. Actually, maybe even more. Before he left, he gave his mother an clarifications that he wants to walk around the town for some fresh air. His mother accepted, thinking that Roxas's skin is too pale for his own good.

After dressing up, he took his signed copy of Wings of Fire and brought it along with him to his favorite place: the Twilight Town's clock tower. The top of the place had been a sanctuary for him to and recently a place where he can read the book peacefully without any sort of interruptions.

Right now, he was too embarrassed to even look at the autograph. Skipping the beginning of the page, Roxas opened the page where he last bookmarked it then silently read. Marquis Reginald currently met with a golden dragon that supposedly came to destroy the Scepter of Light as per ordered but unable to do it because it was out of their honor to protect the sacred object. The corrupted Dragon Council then punished him to spend the rest of his life in a form of a human, the creature that the dragon race is so repulsed about. However, despite the prejudice the Golden Dragon, now Gideon, had suffered, Reginald still willing to accept him and both of them are on the same road to restore their honors once again.

Roxas hoped that the scene where Reginald wiped Gideon's tears and accepted his apology could be recreated in real life. No, he wouldn't bother with it. Fantasy can't be happening in real life, and certainly not this one. All those imaginations with Axel had shattered into pieces when he blurted out those confessions at him. There was no way Axel could accept a bum fan like him now.

"This is usually the spot where I think for ideas," A familiar voice rang through his ears. Roxas want to believe it, but he couldn't. He just can't believe it.

He turned around hoping to see a streak of red hair, those dashing emeralds and cheeky grin once again, perhaps to apologize for his stupid fanboyish manners at the signing event. But his hope fade out once he met with a silent, tall figure wearing a black hoodie and faded jeans. Sighing disappointedly, Roxas let the figure sat next to him, not caring for whoever is inside the hood.

"You seem down," The figure replied, "Did something happened?"

Is he serious? Roxas glared hard at the figure, "You really want to know?" A hue of sorrow crossed over his blue eyes, "Guess there's no hurting in talking to a stranger. I messed up."

"With what?" Hot tears poured over Roxas's eyes as the memory came back rapidly to him.

"I… I was so stupid! I wasted his time! Axel Lark is in the town last week yet I didn't do anything much except making awkward questions directed at him! And… and what's even worse is that I compared him to Marquis Reginald because he looked so much like him, as he was so beautiful and I fumbled and–" Roxas gave one last whimper and covered his face, "He must have think I'm the freakiest fan in the line…"

"Nah, man…" Roxas's speech paused mid-sentence by the stranger, "I think you're the most adorable, anxious, fan that I've ever met in my entire life," The figure pulled up his hood to reveal-

His world crashed beneath him.

Standing there, right two feet away from him, was his idol – Axel Lark, the REAL Axel Lark. Without his bodyguard, without his publisher, without the fans, just him and himself alone…

 _OhmyGod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ it's _him,_ it's _him,_

it's _him,_ it's _him,_ it's _HIM!_

Roxas's thought rushed like a train and stopped dead in its tracks. Empty, nothing. Was this some sort of a cosmic joke? Is someone taping this then sending it over to a talk show? Does Roxas supposed to expect that all of it was a silly joke and Ashton Kutcher popping out from nowhere?

"Wha- oh, OH MY GOSH! It's YOU! I mean, Mr. Lark! You- here- I–" the words fumbled in his lips, unable to perform a coherent sentence. His brain was yelling again to get a grip.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to bite you!" Axel laughed as Roxas regained his breath.

Without any second thought, Roxas started to speak, "Look, Mr. Lark, I'm sorry for what happened last week, I–"

"Axel. Call me, Axel," And there he goes, that signature movement that melted him every time he saw it on the televised interviews, the gun-pointing motion on his forehead with a sultry glint on his eyes, " _Got_ _it memorized_?"

Roxas had died and gone to heaven.

Someone said people who dreams are stupid. Well, that guy better get a lobotomy because they are probably a cynical, lazy bum who was too immersed in his privileges to even work for their dream.

Axel had fought long and hard to get his book published, even enduring all sorts of criticism thrown at him by the big-time publishing house. Heck, he even throws away that lousy job as an office boy in the insurance company called " _The Organization_ ". No way in hell he was ever going to go back and forth giving Xemnas his Starbucks coffee with boring, long hours of his job. With his dreams come true, he was able to share his fantasy world with anyone.

When Axel first started, he didn't expect fans. Or a whole fandom. This is out of the world for him, but then he learned that there are types of fan other than the vocally screeching ones. Some fans are bearable, others can be annoying. A few he would despise, especially with their mightier-than-thou attitude but finding a beautiful, earnest and simple fan is something that Axel considered as a rare treat.

That's who Roxas is.

A gorgeous fanboy wrapped in a bundle of nervousness, holding that book with that flushed expression. Axel had felt a weird magnetic sensation around this boy, he couldn't barely think at the cute, awkward expressions that Roxas had made as he asked for his autograph, giving all sorts of frightened gazes at him. It was when Roxas makes that comment about comparing him to his character, Marquis Reginald, AND stated that he dreamt of him that Axel felt he want to take this boy out because that line was so bold, so cute and that blush went he said it…

But before Axel can reply back, the boy had gone away in a blur. Really, Axel compared this scene to be similar to that to Cinderella's. Fortunately, tracking him was easy. One Google search and he directed himself at Roxas's Facebook account and surprisingly… his Archive of Our Own website.

The moment that blonde-haired ran out from the line in a hurry, Axel was reminded of the story that Demyx had told about him in one of his concerts. Supposedly, during one of their signing, a cute blonde, blue-eyed pretty boy came to their booth in a nervous wreck. He stumbled around with his speech, trying to say something that compliments them when a bunch of too-cool-for-this-Earth fans (Demyx also mentioned that they looked like they came out from _Jersey Shores_ ) shouted at him to get going and ordered the crowd to do the same. That poor kid left

What Axel is annoyed most about is when Demyx told him that after the signing, one of his band members, Zexion, had seen a fight between a brown-haired spiky kids with his dark-haired twin against the same " _Jersey Shores_ " wannabes. Apparently, the "mature" fans had walked up to this kid, downright insulting him after taking a video of his messed up meeting. Of course, it draws the attention of his "cousins" and a huge fist fight occurred where the security guards had to break them off. The _Jersey Shores_ rejects threatened them not to come back until those kids were mature enough to talk, but the dark-haired punk managed to gave the richest and obnoxious one a good left hook on his nose in an addition to a mocking threat for them not to come back until they learn not to be a pussy. As Demyx put it, it was a riot. And satisfying to see those brats being put on their place.

It was at that moment that he realized that Roxas is the same fan who was insulted by those _Jersey Shores_ wannabes.

Now, let's get this straight. Axel is open to his fans. He knew that most of them are nervous to meet him, which he was beyond their reach. They can never be him. But if there's anything else that Axel knew, that he was still a down to earth guy who was willing to interact a lot with his fans. He wanted to encourage them to be themselves and not to let anyone think they are weird for being in the fandom.

And this guy? As much as awkward as their first meeting is, Axel thought that it was a crime to criticize a fan with social anxiety problem around their idols, especially this beauty. No elitist freaks are allowed to trample on a fan that was nervous but still brave enough to talk to him. Yet, Roxas is still stuttering, blushing – damn, this is the first time he had been so attracted to a fan. Poor thing was still afraid to even start a conversation – is he apologizing? Why does he have to apologize for? He had done no harm. What he did is normal and no one is judging him. But it seems that Roxas hadn't been able to calm down yet.

Well, not this time. Axel is determined to get Roxas to relax for a minute so that he could talk about how he was very earnest in his conversation, how he had the courage to at least talk to him, how the Tumblr fans actually gave a warm support for his confessions and if can… maybe he can share about his fanfictions…

After all, it's not every day he gets to meet that famous fan fiction author he had been so longingly admired.

This fic was inspired by one of Nijuuko's AKuRoku month. When I first saw that picture, I knew at that moment I must made this fic! Consider this some sort a love letter to all the Kingdom Hearts fandom and other fandoms out there – you rock!

Additionally, I was also inspired by the Martin Sahlin aka Yarn Guy's performance at E3 2015 convention and convey it all to Roxas. We need more precious cinnamon bun yarn guys in this world.

I want to take this time to thank you for all the readers for had read this and I'm pretty sure that this is what we all think whenever we were in the same proximity as our idols. I know, because this perfectly sums of how I actually felt when I meet pop culture celebrities up close and I assume that this is how I I'm going to be when I'm in the same room as JK. Rowling.

Awkward, like a school girl who was in love with her senpai.

I want to convey all those feelings, all those awkwardness and all those anxieties into this fic and turned it into something that you guys all can relate to. So, for anyone who was into any fandoms anywhere, you deserved a big hug for waiting in line and brave yourself to say a few encouraging words to your favorite celebrities and idols. Don't ever be discouraged by elitist fans who think themselves as being more mature than you by not freaking out in anxious sweat. You're all precious cinnamon rolls; don't be afraid to be a fan.

A bit a reference if you don't get it:

 _The Kingdom Quest_ and _Wings of Fire_ is inspired by numerous fantasy tales, but most importantly draws inspirations from the _Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Game of Thrones_ and _Eragon_. But if you really want to know much of the storyline, it's basically when _Harry Potter_ met with _A Series of Unfortunate Events,_ but with a lighter, happier ending.

The title that Vanitas blurted out in the beginning is borrowed from Gravity Fall's guidebook: _Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Non-Stop Fun._ I've fallen into the pit hole of this fandom and I will never get out again. The only cartoon where I'm freaking out over conspiracies and theories than what Harry Potter or Avatar series had ever did.

 _Hundred Shades of Crimson_ is an obvious parody to _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Vanitas is going to need a bottle amount worth of hand wash to be rid of it.

And yes, please Square Enix. Kairi is a wonderful babe with enough character development and badassness, don't turn her into a mere damsel in distress or a lousy companion in Kingdom Hearts III, PLEASE. I'm watching you, Enix.


End file.
